The goal of the Data Management and analysis Core is to provide data management and statistical analysis Services. A broad range of services and collaboration will be provided. Core members will serve as true collaborators, having been involved from the conception of each Project through its design. Core members will continue to be involved in all projects through assistance and advising regarding data collection, analysis, summarizing the results, and manuscript preparation. The Data Management and Analysis core will provide the following services: 1. Data management a. Implement a data management framework to facilitate statistical analysis, through establishing and maintaining interaction among the Core Leader, Biostatistician, Programmer Analyst, and Medical Informatician. b. Determine Project-specific data management requirements and refine those as needed. c. Design and implement procedures for enrolling and tracking subjects and tracking the flow of data through the various phases of the projects. d. Design and implement procedures for input forms design and coding, data entry and validation, acquisition of data from existing sources and database systems, quality assurance, and reporting of data. e. Design, test, implement, and maintain database structures and application programs. 2. Biostatistics a. Advise on study design issues as the studies evolve. b. Implement analytical methods defined in the Project-specific proposals. c. Conduct interim analyses, and assist with writing interim reports. d. Conduct final analyses and assist with preparation for a writing of final reports, abstracts, manuscripts, and future research proposals. e. Conduct exploratory analyses that may lead to generation of new hypotheses.